


To Break the Lines of Alternate Steel

by Longanimals



Series: Super Special Birthday Stories [3]
Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ball Massage, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Reverse Paizuri, Rimming, Robot Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Stranger Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: *Kira* Miki hosts an exclusive meetup with her richest and horniest fans where they're free to do whatever they want to her body. Written in celebration of *Kira* Miki's birthday.
Series: Super Special Birthday Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901431
Kudos: 6





	To Break the Lines of Alternate Steel

A group of people are gathered in the grand hall at one of the ritziest hotels in Glitch City. They’re all shifting uncomfortably where they stand, all of them sporting tentpoles or dark spots from their leaking cunts, or both. It’s a motley assortment of people, humans and Lilim alike, but they all have three things in common: they’re all die hard fans of pop sensation *Kira* Miki, they all paid top dollar to be standing here right now, and none of them have masturbated for at least two weeks in preparation for this event, with some particularly masochistic guests going for much, much longer. Six months ago, *Kira* Miki announced that she would be having a meetup for her very best friends (which is what she calls her fans) and that they would be allowed to do whatever they wanted with her. Thirty lucky people could come and be part of one of the greatest gangbangs in history for the reasonable price of ten million dollars. Needless to say, the slots filled up in less than twenty seconds, and after six months of waiting, *Kira* Miki’s richest, most dedicated, and most unbelievably horny fans are all gathered in one place, waiting impatiently for their dreams to be fulfilled.

Suddenly, the lights in the room darken, save for a spotlight on the stage in the front. Everyone’s eyes turn towards it, and after a few moments for dramatic effect, the star of the show appears. The crowd instantly erupts into cheers and applause as *Kira* Miki walks on stage and bows, blowing kisses to the audience and dramatically waving her arms.

“Hello, everyone! Hello, hello, hello! Thank you all so much for coming today! I know it was expensive, and I wanted it to be cheaper, but my agent didn’t let me go any lower than ten million,” she explains, ignoring the thirty pairs of eyes all undressing her in their imaginations.

“I would pay anything for you, *Kira* Miki!” a voice calls out from the crowd.

“Well, I think it’s time we got started on the main event! You all paid to do whatever you want with me, and I get the feeling that you don’t want a candlelit dinner with yours truly~” she teases. “So, what do you want me to do, my friends? Just remember: No cameras, phones, or other recording devices of any kind, or my friends over there will be forced to escort you out, and nobody wants that!” She gestures to the large bodyguards stationed by each door. “This is for your eyes only!”

“Show us your robot tits!” a female voice calls out.

“Yeah!” another agrees.

Soon, the crowd is chanting “Robot tits! Robot tits! Robot tits!” in perfect unison, the already sky-high lust level in the room growing exponentially with each passing moment.

“Oh my, you’re all so honest! Well, if that’s what you want, it’s the least I can do to show my gratitude to my best friends in the world!”

The pop idol hooks her fingers underneath her signature purple blaze and lifts it up, exposing her dark blue bra, generous cleavage and perfectly flat tummy. She reaches around behind her and undoes the clasps on her bra, making it fall to the ground and freeing her legendary F-cup breasts, each capped with a dark blue nipple to match the color of her hair. The people in the crowd that have been edging for the whole six months since she announced this event cum from simply seeing her breasts, their brains still not entirely convinced that this isn’t a dream.

Next, *Kira* Miki takes off her pants, slowly revealing every inch of her flawless, artificial legs. Wanting to tease the crowd for as long as possible, she kicks off her shoes and removes her socks with some dexterous footwork, tossing them all into the crowd. The foot fetishists in the audience all scramble to the front, grabbing her used socks and high heels and licking the sweat off of them. Finally, now that she has no other clothes left to remove, *Kira* Miki hooks her fingers under the waistband of her panties and slides them down her legs, revealing her perfect, manmade pussy. The panties still in hand, she turns around slowly, showing off her plush ass and every inch of her angelic body, the stares from these thirty perverts feeling unspeakably more intense than when she’s up on the stage and the center of the attention of the entire world. Once she’s done showboating, she grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them taut, holding them out in front of her and showing off the blemishing dark spots in the designer fabric.

“You see these dark spots? It’s sweat, pee, and my vaginal discharge. Even robotic celebrities like me have to deal with these unpleasant things, but I’m sure none of you mind that, right?”

To prove her point, she lobs the used undergarments into the crowd. Everyone in the room, including the previously-occupied foot fetishists, scramble towards them, fighting and climbing over each other. A lucky male human manages to snatch them and sneak them inside his pocket while the others look around frantically, smirking like he’s just won the lottery.

They all stop bickering when *Kira* Miki hops down from the stage, her breasts jiggling from the motion. She lays down on her back and opens her legs, spreading her electric blue pussy lips with her fingers. “What are you all waiting for?” she says simply, her voice and gaze as warm and cheerful as always, though there’s a distinct hint of lust laced in her words.

The floodgates open. Taking her words as permission, the rabid fans crowd around her, awkwardly undoing their clothes as quickly as they possibly can. A man and a woman win the race, lowering themselves down to her level. The man sits down on top of *Kira* Miki’s sturdy belly, plopping his cock in the squishy valley between her breasts.

“Ms. *Kira* Miki! Can I please fuck your boobs?!” he asks, his cock pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

“Absolutely, sweetheart~ You don’t have to ask permission, you know. Just squish ‘em together and go wild!”

His dick jumps when the word “sweetheart” leaves her mouth. His horniness reaching its peak, he squeezes the sides of her breasts together, enveloping his shaft in the warm embrace of her soft, artificial titflesh. He leans his head back and moans loudly, struggling to not instantly cum from the overwhelming pleasure. He gently rocks his hips, trying to draw it out as long as possible.

The woman heeds *Kira* Miki’s words and sits down on her face without warning, planting her hands behind her body for support. A shiver runs up her spine as she starts grinding her soaking wet pussy across the celebrity’s face, marinating it in her feminine fluids. *Kira* Miki slips her tongue inside the woman’s pussy and starts drawing circles around her vaginal walls, exchanging her girly precum with artificial saliva. A wide smile spreads across the woman’s face, riding on cloud nine as she lazily grinds her hips against *Kira* Miki’s face, moaning whenever her nose slips inside.

By now, the whole crowd has their clothes off, with more people approaching any unclaimed territory. A woman sits down in between the idol’s legs, pressing her cock against the entrance to *Kira* Miki’s pussy. She hilts her length all at once, moaning intensely. She pauses for a moment, memorizing the flawlessly crafted texture of her vaginal walls as their rhythmic contractions massage her length and basking in the gentle embrace of her body heat, before going at full speed, slamming her hips against the idol’s with animalistic fervor. *Kira* Miki moans into the woman’s pussy, the vibrations from her voice sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She groans and starts tweaking her nipples in between her fingers, adding to her pleasure as much as she can. The man groans as his cock is gently squeezed by the malleable metal walls of the idol’s hand-crafted Lilim pussy, tight enough to entice but not enough to hurt.

The idol lifts her hands and beckons the crowd to come closer. Two men instantly claim them, with one placing his cock right on top of the soft skin of her palm and the other pinning her hand to ground underneath his body, grinding his pussy against her fingers. *Kira* Miki paws her hands around, feeling out what she’s dealing with. Once she has her bearings, she wraps a hand around the dick and slides her fingers into his pussy. She starts moving her fingers at the same moderate pace, applying firm pressure to the man’s shaft as she strokes it and using enhanced cybernetic perception to find the most pleasurable spots inside his pussy.

“Fuck...Fuck! This is heaven!” the man groans as he gets a world-class handjob from one of the most beautiful women in the world.

The man with his cock in between her tits moans and stops moving, his crown poking out from her cleavage and throbbing in time with his heartbeat. “Miss *Kira* Miki! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum on your breasts!”

Before the idol or the woman in front of him has time to react, he explodes, coating *Kira* Miki’s neck and chest with cum. It’s a bit hard to spot thanks to her already flawlessly white skin, but the heat and thick consistency from being so backed up is impossible to not notice.

A bit of his cum shoots up and splatters onto the thighs of the woman getting her pussy eaten. She opens her mouth to yell at him, but a moan is the only thing that comes out. Her orgasm hits her like a truck and she cums, coating *Kira* Miki’s face in clear, piping hot pussy juice. The idol guzzles as much of it as she can, quickly sliding her tongue around the woman’s cunt and inner thighs to pick up as much sultry fluid as possible.

The man and woman let out contented sighs and stand up, their legs shaking. A few drops of cum ooze out of their respective holes and land inside of *Kira* Miki’s open mouth. The idol licks her lips and swallows before looking up at them, smiling warmly.

“Wow, you two sure did have a lot of love juice for me! It makes me so happy to see my friends feeling good!” she says with a childlike gleam in her eye.

The man groans and his shrinking cock lazily jumps. Her ability to stay so cheerful, even when she’s covered in cum, is both admirable and unspeakably arousing.

A man pushes to the front of the crowd and quickly sits down on *Kira* Miki’s face, forcing his asshole on top of her mouth. “Haa~ Miss *Kira* Miki! I can’t handle it anymore! I’ve been edging for the past five months! Every day since I first saw you, I’ve dreamed of getting a reverse paizuri from you!”

The idol internally smiles, taking the man’s perverted words as the highest compliments, and sticks out her tongue. She traces her tongue around the rim of his asshole, lubing it up with robotic saliva. He lets out a shaky exhale and smiles dumbly, basking in the heavenly sensation of getting a rimjob from the woman of his dreams. With shaking but determined hands, he reaches out and squeezes the sides of her soft breasts together, enveloping his fat dick in her warm titflesh. He moans sharply, so high on pleasure that he doesn’t even notice the pool of cum his balls are currently sitting in. *Kira* Miki takes the plunge and slips her tongue past his backdoor, drawing circles around his anal walls and setting off firecrackers of unbelievable pleasure inside his brain. All the while, her hands continue to please the two men, not speeding up or slowing down the pace of her massage for a second.

“Miss...Miss *Kira* Miki...I’m gonna cum inside you…” the woman inside her pussy groans. She tilts her head back and moans loudly, pumping the idol full to the brim with a piping hot load of backed up cum. “Fuck! Fuck! Yes! This is so worth it!” she screams.

The idol moans into the man’s asshole, and the vibrations of her voice push him over the edge before he even has the chance to move his hips. He’s too drunk with pleasure to think about giving any sort of warning, so he just moans loud enough to fill the room and blows his load in between *Kira* Miki’s tits. Though his dick only goes about halfway inside her breasts, his backed-up cum shoots out with so much force it goes right out of the bottom side of her cleavage and onto her stomach, pooling inside her belly button and painting her snow white skin with raised streaks.

Once the woman’s orgasm passes, she wipes the sweat from her brow and pulls her dick out, wiping the leftover beads of cum on the inside of *Kira* Miki’s thigh. The man just sits there on top of the idol’s face, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm while she continues to lazily rim his asshole.

The two men occupying her hands groan and cum in unison, his semen shooting out onto *Kira* Miki’s breast and hitting her dark blue nipple like a target, leaving streaks all the way up her mechanical arm and on the side of her breast. His counterpart squirts out piping hot pussy juice, coating her hand and wrists with it before dripping down the floor. A chorus of moans from the three men and the idol herself fill the room as they revel in orgasmic pleasure, the woman’s cum slowly oozing out of *Kira* Miki’s pussy and onto the floor.

The trans man stands up first, pulling his pussy off of her fingers and taking a few wobbly steps back into the crowd. His counterpart comes next, wiping the last remnants of cum on her palm and joining his fellow perverted fans. Everyone in the room stares at the man still sitting on her face, crossing their arms and tapping their feet impatiently. He sighs and reluctantly stands up, pulling *Kira* Miki’s tongue out of his asshole as his now-flaccid cock flops lazily from his movements.

The idol breathes heavily, coating her fingers in the loads covering her chest, breasts and tummy. She pops them into her mouth and moans. Eager for more, she sticks two fingers inside her pussy and gathers some of the woman’s excess cum trying to leak out. She tastes that as well and moans louder, making the owner’s cock jump because of how much *Kira* Miki loves her cum. “All of your love juice tastes so good! If we had the time, I’d drain all of you of every last drop and drink it all down! Sadly, there’s so many of you and only one of me...Well, let’s change positions and get started with round two, shall we?”

*Kira* Miki gets up onto her knees, cum dripping down the massive slopes of her tits and onto her thighs. She nods, giving them permission, and a group of people who haven’t cum yet all swarm her. A futanari model of Lilim slides her cock inside of the idol’s open mouth all at once, bottoming out inside her throat and forcing her to kiss the base of her cock. She doesn’t gag due to her robot nature, and looks up at her Lilim sister with a warm look in her eyes as she starts bobbing her head along her shaft, hollowing out her mouth and forming a vacuum seal on her dick. The woman leans her head back and groans, firmly intertwining her fingers with *Kira* Miki’s deep cerulean hair but not interrupting her rhythm by forcing her head down. If her mouth wasn’t occupied, the idol would grin devilishly as she reaches around the Lilim’s thighs and slips three fingers into her artificial pussy, pistoning them in and out at a much quicker rate than she is sucking her dick.

“Fuck yes! I love you so much, *Kira* Miki!” the woman moans, her pussy leaking out feminine precum.

A man sneaks around behind her and grabs her plush, snowy white ass, spreading her cheeks and revealing the dark blue asshole hidden between them. He licks his lips and presses his cock against her backdoor, making *Kira* Miki let out a muffled gasp of surprise around the Lilim’s cock. He spits on the tip of his dick and distributes it evenly across his length, slathering it with natural lubricant before pushing it past the entrance to her asshole. They both moan in unison as he slips the tip of his dick inside of her, gently easing more and more of his length inside and slowly spreading apart her anal walls. He gets his cock about halfway inside before stopping, firmly kneading her soft asscheeks as the unconscious contractions of her rectum massage his dick. It has all the tightness of a normal asshole combined with an additional loving squeeze due to the malleable metal lining the inside of her body. He slowly starts pushing himself in again, not caring how quickly he cums as long as he gets to experience the heavenly bliss of *Kira* Miki’s anal massage.

*Kira* Miki looks over to the side, not pausing her blowjob, and sees a woman sneaking up behind her and pressing her cock against the backside of her armpit. It’s the same arm that’s busy fingering the futa Lilim’s pussy. She slightly lifts her bicep just enough to accommodate for the woman’s dick. She eagerly takes the opportunity and thrusts her cock in the warm embrace of her armpit, moaning sharply as the idol gently squeezes with her bicep. The skin on the outside is soft and squishy, but there’s still the lining of metal underneath wrapping the woman’s cock in a vicelike grip as she struggles to pull her shaft back. In addition to the tightness, *Kira* Miki’s armpits are just as warm and moist as a real human’s after a long day, making it feel just like a real pussy around the trans woman’s cock. As she gently rocks her hips, the tight embrace of the idol’s armpit pulling her foreskin on and off of her cockhead, the woman massages her balls, coaxing out all of the pent-up cum that’s been fermenting inside of them for the past month.

A Lilim man kneels down in front of her and unceremoniously slides his dick into *Kira* Miki’s pussy, awkwardly moving his hips as much as he can with what little wiggle room he has in this position. He leans forward and seals his lips around one of the idol’s dark blue nipples, gently sucking it like a child. He’s in such bliss that he doesn’t even notice or care about the futanari Lilim’s balls rubbing against his scalp as *Kira* Miki fellates her. Occasionally, a drop of saliva will stray from the celebrity’s mouth and land on her breast, sliding down the slope of her flesh right into the man’s mouth. Despite *Kira* Miki not having the lactation modifications installed on her body, the saliva proves to be more than enough of a viable substitute as the man rolls it around his tongue and admiring the flavor before swallowing it, subconsciously convincing himself that it’s the sweetest breast milk on the planet.

A woman grabs *Kira* Miki’s free hand and forces it onto her pussy. The idol looks over to the culprit and gets the message, sliding two fingers inside and massaging the insides of her vaginal walls. Her pace isn’t as quick as it is with the other pussy she’s fingering, but it’s undoubtedly more deliberate and intimate, especially when she starts pressing down on the woman’s clit with a blue-painted thumb. She keeps her thumb rock-steady on the woman’s clit, using it as an anchor while her other fingers explore the depths of her pussy and coax more feminine fluids out of it.

Behind her, a man and a Lilim woman sit themselves down on top of her upside-down feet, the idol’s unconsciously wiggling toes proving to be far too tempting to resist. The woman nestles her balls squarely in between *Kira* Miki’s toes and the ball of her foot, plopping her cock against the sole. She starts slowly rubbing the sensitive vein on the underside of her metallic shaft against the soft, moisturized skin of the musician’s heel, moaning intensely as her wildest and most perverted dreams are realized right before her eyes. The man plants his pussy on her heel and starts slowly grinding it back and forth against her feet, going all the way down to her toes and occasionally having one or two of them slip inside. He moans as he basks in the sensation of flawlessly smooth skin of *Kira* Miki’s feet rubbing against his pussy, unconsciously coating them with his natural lubricant until they gleam in the faint light of the room.

One by one, the dominoes fall down, starting with the man inside her ass. He tightly grips the soft assflesh and moans “Oh fuck, I’m cumming!” before he explodes inside of *Kira* Miki’s bowels, filling her up with his warm, pent-up load. A small part of him is curious about whether or not she has a stomach or bowels for his cum to actually go into, but those thoughts are quickly overshadowed by the mind-numbing pleasure of his orgasm.

Next to cum is the woman occupying her armpit. She pokes the tip of her cock out of the idol’s armpit and firmly squeezes her balls before shooting a fat rope straight in front of her in a display of masochistic glee. Her load lands on the floor, staining the fancy carpet with a noticeable dark streak. The futanari Lilim follows soon after, forcing *Kira* Miki’s head down to the base of her cock for the first time during their session and exploding down her throat and into her stomach, squirting out a corresponding gush of hot, synthetic girlcum from her pussy at the same time. Her feminine fluids gush out around the idol’s fingers and land directly on top of the Lilim beneath her, matting his hair and warming his scalp. The sudden added sensation pushes him over the edge next, cumming deep inside of the musician’s womb as he moans intensely into her soft titflesh.

The woman getting fingered and the trans man pleasing himself with *Kira* Miki’s foot both cum almost simultaneously, coating both respective appendages in their clear pussy juices and crossing over into the collective orgasmic haze. The last to cum is the Lilim woman on her other foot, shooting her load all onto the backside of the idol’s calf and even nicking part of her plush ass.

Once all of *Kira* Miki’s friends have their orgasms, they pull away from her, leaving the celebrity in the middle of the crowd, covered in cum, precum, and saliva. She feels all thirty of their stares burning into her and has her own orgasm for the first time tonight, her angelic voice just as apparent in her moans as it is when she’s onstage as she gushes out a batch of artificial girlcum and unintentionally forces the Lilim man’s semen from her pussy.

“That felt so good! Aren’t you all so happy that you got to make your best friend have an orgasm?” she asks cheerfully.

The lucky participants all cheer in agreement.

*Kira* Miki looks at her body. “Look at me; I’m completely soaked! If I went outside right now, why, I’d look nothing like the idol you know and love! Someone might even mistake me for just a common prostitute! As much as I adore being covered in your love juices, I need to clean myself of. But how…”

She presses a finger to her chin, thinking dramatically, before her eyes light up. “I know! You can all clean me off with a shower! Don’t worry, I’m waterproof!”

The guests look at each other, confused. However, one man seems to get the idea, or maybe he’s just projecting his own fantasies onto the situation. Either way, he stands in front of *Kira* Miki and holds his stiff cock, pointing it straight at her face. She grins and opens her mouth, lewdly sticking out her tongue and sliding it from side to side. After a moment’s wait, a stream of hot, yellow piss gushes out of his cock and onto her face. A portion of the golden liquid cascades down her face and into her mouth, but the lion’s share ends up sliding down her chin and onto her bust, tainting her perfect breasts with his piss. She closes her eyes and swallows before sighing contentedly. She turns her head away from the stream, letting it flow right into her ear as she speaks to the crowd. “C’mon, don’t be shy!” is all she says before snapping her head back into position.

Some members of the crowd shift uncomfortably, but more than half of them push to the front of the line, aiming their dicks and pussies at *Kira* Miki’s body. One by one, their streams come, surrounding the idol with golden showers on all sides. Men, women, Lilims, futas and everything in between are all united in pissing on *Kira* Miki, rapidly washing off the cum coating her ass, hands, calves, and the rest of her body. She guzzles down mouthful after mouthful of piss, three different people all relieving themselves into her mouth and imprinting the unique taste of their bitter, salty cocktail onto her android brain. As soon as she swallows, her mouth is filled to bursting with another helping of the stuff, making sure she’ll never go thirsty as long as she keeps up this rhythm.

As the streams taper off and die out, someone is right there to tag that person out and pick up the slack. *Kira* Miki lifts her arms, washing the stench out of her armpits with the natural scent of piss, and starts scrubbing her hair using the piss as shampoo. She’s completely surrounded by hot streams of piss, and the only way she could describe the sensation would be complete and utter _bliss_.

After twenty minutes have passed and thirty people have emptied their bladders onto *Kira* Miki’s body, it’s finally over. She collapses backwards onto the massive wet spot on the carpet, her head spinning as the last remnants of piss slide off of her body and join the growing pool beneath her. She stares straight up at the ceiling, wearing a dazed smile and glassy eyes.

“Thank you all so much for coming...Thank you all so much for being *Kira* Miki’s best friends…” she sputters weakly. “Don’t go yet; make sure you get your money’s worth and keep going until the sun comes up!”

A man is already way ahead of her, sliding his cock into her piss-soaked pussy while a Lilim plants her balls inside her mouth. She lazily sucks on them, struggling to even stay conscious from the mind numbing pleasure of being used as a toilet by her biggest fans.

* * *

They continue for hours. By the end, the amount of collective orgasms and pints of piss spilt in that room rivals that of the greatest Roman orgies. As the sun rises over the Glitch City skyline, the patrons start exiting the hotel one by one, their lusts satisfied and their bladders completely dried up. As soon as they all leave, *Kira* Miki passes out in a pool of cum and piss, her pleasure sensors and subsystems completely overloaded from her night of nonstop debauchery.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
